


don't let go (love)

by nightmaremode (metalgr3ymon)



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Vaginal Fingering, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalgr3ymon/pseuds/nightmaremode
Summary: he bites down on his lips to try and stop the smile that fights to break out on his face. he’s so excited. he’s been waiting so long to try this, to get pegged, and the fact that that he gets to do it with jieun just makes everything ten times better.or,the one where jieun gives jeongguk her strap
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lee Jieun | IU
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192
Collections: Jungkook Peg-Fest 2019





	don't let go (love)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PeggingJungkook](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PeggingJungkook) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> uh kook getting to experiment w his crush,,, ft soft femdom iu and kook crying lots
> 
> the harness jieun wears in this fic is the third one in [this](https://twitter.com/magane4989/status/1193137747122253824)  
> tweet. it's my first time writing a fic like this, but I worked super hard on it so I hope it turned out okay !

even though jeongguk knew it was coming, the sound of his phone pinging with the arrival of a new text startles him so much that he almost drops it, fumbling it for a few dangerous seconds before he miraculously gets a hold of it again. 

it's a text from jieun. the text. jeongguk's throat is so dry it feels like he's choking on sandpaper when he swallows, unlocking his phone with shaky fingers.

jeongguk reads the text over and over, his eyes flying over her words over and over to make sure he has got it right, which, in retrospect, was a bit unnecessary since they had talked about this previously the day before and jieun had explicitly told him she would be texting him around this time, but still. jeongguk chalks it up to the nervous little butterflies tickling his stomach, the heated giddiness running up his spine as he gets up from the couch and runs towards his bedroom, taking off his clothes as he goes. knowing jieun will spot the trail of his clothes as soon as she arrives. 

jeongguk really wants her to know just how eager he is for it. 

he's down to his boxers when he reaches his bedroom, but he doesn't take those off. instead, jeongguk drops to his knees on the floor, keeps his back straight and his hands curled into fists on top of his thighs so he doesn't - doesn't touch. jieun said good boys don't touch themselves without permission, and jeongguk is determined to be a good boy, the best boy, for her. 

jieun's words ring loud in jeongguk's mind as he waits, "go wait for me in your bedroom, love, on your knees like the good boy I know you are. don’t touch yourself, or I’ll have to punish you.” jeongguk shudders. he doesn’t want to be punished, he wants to be good, but the more he spends kneeling there, letting his imagination run wild, the more worked up he gets and it’s getting harder and harder to keep his hands to himself.

jeongguk squirms, his fingers curling and uncurling where they’re resting on top of his thighs. he could probably - could probably slip a hand into his boxers and curl his fingers around his half-hard dick, touch himself a little, but if jieun noticed, and she would notice, then... she would have to punish him, and jeongguk doesn’t want that. 

not this time, at least. even if the thought of jieun taking him over her knee and calling him a naughty boy made something in him squirm with delight, for his first time doing a scene like this with jieun, he just wanted to be good. his mind was like a broken record, fixating on one thing and one thing only: wanting to make her proud. 

it feels like forever until jeongguk finally hears the familiar sound of the security code being typed in, of his front door opening. he holds his breath as he faintly registers the all too familiar shuffling sounds of someone toeing their shoes off, dropping their bag on the counter. jeongguk is all but trembling with anticipation at that point, straining to hear jieun’s footsteps as she pads around the living room, most likely just to prolong jeongguk’s tingling anticipation even just the tiniest bit.

jeongguk squirms impatiently, wishing she would come to him already. time drags on, slow and delicious, on its own a sweet source of pleasure and torture all at once, until his ears register the soft sound of jieun's footsteps picking back up a few seconds before his bedroom door slides open, finally, and jieun steps inside. 

his breath catches in his throat when he sees her. jieun is always gorgeous no matter what she wears, but she looks especially stunning today in a tight, pink crop top with a triangle cut in the chest area and a pair low cut rise jeans, exposing a good portion of her stomach and back. her hair is down today, the tips of the blue waves of her hair brushing gently against her shoulders as she tilts her head to give jeongguk an appraising look, biting her lip as her eyes travel slowly from jeongguk's spit-slick lips, to his quivering stomach and all the way down to the noticeable tent in his boxers, the growing wet spot on them.

"baby," jieun sighs, so much want in her voice jeongguk almost whimpers. "look at you."

jeongguk does whimper, then, when she walks over to him and runs a hand through his hair, tilting it back with a gentle yet firm grip on his hair. he's been growing it out for the past months and it currently has the perfect length for it to be pulled into a tiny ponytail on the back of his head, like the makeshift one jieun is currently holding in her hand to keep jeongguk’s head bent backward. 

jeongguk blinks up at her, with so much adoration in his wide-eyed gaze he probably should be embarrassed about it, but he really isn’t. he likes her so so much, had an embarrassingly big crush on her for the longest time before he gathered the courage to ask her out, to first approach her about this. jeongguk could barely believe it when she said yes to helping him live out one of his biggest fantasies: being dominated and pegged by a girl. jieun smiles, and uses her free hand to lovingly stroke at his cheek.

"such a good boy for me," jieun croons, bending down so she can press sweet little kisses along his jaw, scratching jeongguk's scalp with her nails as she goes, the way she knows he likes. "waiting for me on his knees all obedient, hm?"

jeongguk nods enthusiastically. "yes, yes, I haven't - I've been good, I promise."

“and you haven't touched yourself just like I told you, right, baby?” she continues, her lips traveling down from his jaw to his neck, leaving a trail of bright red lips-shaped marks behind that contrast beautifully with jeongguk's skin. "you know what I would have to do if you disobeyed me, gukkie, and I wouldn't want to have to punish you just because baby can't keep his hands to himself."

jieun's tone is still sweet, but there's an underlying threat to it that has jeongguk's skin breaking out in goosebumps, half in fear and half in excitement. he would love to explore that with her in the future, wants to see just what she would do to put him in his place. 

jeongguk yelps when he feels jieun's teeth sink into the skin of his collarbone, moans shakily when she starts to suck a mark into it. his hips buck up almost unconsciously as jieun continues to mark up his collarbones, blue, red and purple blooming prettily all over his chest, hurting 

"where did my baby go just now, hm?" jieun muses, straightening up. jeongguk misses her touch the second she lets go of his hair and takes a step back. "I asked you a question and you didn't even answer me. if I'm boring you just say so and I'll just leave so you can get to do things that you find more entertaining - "

"wait, no - noona, don't leave! you're not boring me, I promise," jeongguk exclaims, tripping all over himself in his haste to get the words out. "you could never bore me. I just - it just feels so good I ah - I can't - " 

jieun tilts her head to the side, humming. "what's the matter, baby? you’re so focused on your own pleasure already you can't even answer a simple question?"

jeongguk lets out a noise of protest. "noona, I - "

“I will let it go this time, since you were in position when I walked in, and I know a good boy like you wouldn't dare touch themselves without permission," jieun says. "but next I won't be so generous. when I ask you a question I expect an answer, do you understand?"

jeongguk doesn't hesitate. "yes, noona. I understand."

"and what do we say when noona doesn't punish you, even though she should?"

"thank you," jeongguk says, bowing his head for good measure. "thank you, jieun-noona."

"that's a good baby," she coos. "on the bed for me now, guk."

jeongguk hadn't realized just how much time he spent kneeling until he tries to get up and almost sits right back down as the uncomfortable feeling of pins and needles runs up his legs. 

"hey, you okay, jeonggukkie?" jieun asks, her body poised as if she tried to reach for him when it looked like he was about to fall on his ass. "do you want me to - "

"oh no, jieun-ah, it's fine," jeongguk quickly waves her off, embarrassment coloring his cheeks as he stands up, without incident this time, and moves to sit on the bed just like he was told to do, looking at jieun for further instructions. "really, you don't have to - I'm fine."

"okay, honey," jieun says, eyes soft as she softly pushes jeongguk's hair out of his face. "but if you're uncomfortable at any point and want to stop, for whatever reason, you have to let me know, okay? do you remember what we talked about the traffic light system?"  
jeongguk nods. "yes, noona. green for go, yellow is for I'm not sure or pause and red is stop."

"and what about your safeword? do you remember the word you chose?"

"I do, it's red," jeongguk says automatically. jieun told him to choose a word that wouldn't be too hard for him to remember and that would easily break him out of it and red seemed simple enough, straight to the point, and since it's also the stop word used in the traffic light system jeongguk thought that would make it even easier for him to remember it.

"and just one last thing," jieun says, rubbing her thumb across jeongguk's bottom lip. she smiles indulgently when jeongguk's tongue comes out to lick at it. "if you want to stop but you can't speak, what do you have to do?"

"um, I have to, uh - " jeongguk's focus wavers slightly as jieun's other hand comes up to his chest, pressing lightly against the forming bruises there. "I have to - snap my fingers three times quickly."

"very good, gukkie. you remembered everything perfectly," jieun croons, letting the hand she has on jeongguk's chest slide down a little lower until her fingers brush against his left nipple. jeongguk shivers, then moans rather loudly when jieun starts to rub at it with her thumb; he is very sensitive there, and jieun is aware of it. "you did /so/ well for me, answered all my questions so well. I think you deserve a reward."

"I - ah," jeongguk squirms when jieun starts to gently twist his nipple. "t-thank you, noona, thank you - "

"it's my pleasure, darling," she says, pushing her finger into jeongguk's mouth, sighing when jeongguk latches onto it immediately, sucking greedily around it. "good boys deserve to feel good, and I just wanna give that to you, make you feel as good as you deserve."

jeongguk moans when jieun pulls her thumb back until it's almost out of his mouth completely so she can press her index and middle finger against the seam of his lips and push them all back in together, letting his eyes flutter half-closed as jieun uses her fingers to fuck his mouth and savoring the way she rubs the pads of her fingers down on his tongue and makes him choke.

"I wish you could see yourself right now," jieun says, her voice coming out as an intoxicating cross between a sigh and a moan. "you look stunning like this, drooling all over my fingers. baby loves having his mouth full, doesn't he?"

jeongguk tries to verbalize his agreement but despite his enthusiasm his words come out a garbled mess of whining and spit. jieun hums, taking her fingers out of his mouth and groaning softly at the thick trail of saliva connecting the tip of her fingers to jeongguk's swollen mouth. 

she barely gives him enough time to run his tongue over his lips, feel how raw and warm they are, before she's trailing a spit-covered finger from jeongguk's chest all the way down to his stomach, taking her time to trace the hard lines that define his abdominal muscles and gently scratch at the dark hair in his happy trail. jeongguk's skin prickles with goosebumps, although he's not sure why, if it's because of the cooling saliva on his skin or the hungry glint in jieun's eyes as she takes him in: the flush of his cheeks spreading all the way down to his neck and chest, his teary eyes, the drool coating the corners of his mouth and dripping down his chin -

but then jieun slips her hand into his boxers and all of jeongguk's thoughts collapse and fall into a melted pile of goo. 

"ah, ah, noona," jeongguk cries out, when jieun wraps her fingers around his neglected dick and begins stroking him firmly. the slide is a little dry but he doesn't mind it at all, grateful that jieun is rewarding him with her touch on his aching cock at all. "please, please - "

"shhh, it's okay now, baby. I got you," jieun says, her lips downturned into a pout as she twisting her fingers around the sensitive head of jeongguk's cock the way she knows he likes. "my poor baby, his dick was so so hard and I didn't even touch him until now. I bet you want to come, don't you, baby? come all over noona's hand and get your underwear all dirty?"

"yes, yes, please," jeongguk grits out. his chest heaves with a dry sob as jieun's hand travels a little lower to massage his balls, rub at his perineum. "I - I want to - "

jeongguk wails when jieun gives him one last stroke and pulls her hand out of his boxers, cooing at him when she notices the tears spilling from the corner of his eyes and down his cheeks. 

"aw, I'm sorry, honey. that was a bit mean of me, wasn’t it?" she says, wiping jeongguk's tears away with the hand that was just in his boxers, spreading precome and saliva all over his cheeks. "but good boys only come when they have earned it, and you haven't earned it yet, baby boy. you understand that, don't you?"

jeongguk sniffles, then nods. he's starting to feel hazy, like he's floating but it's /good/, like all of his troubles and thoughts and worries are slipping away and all he wants to focus on is the sound of jieun's voice, on obeying her every command, on being good for her. jeongguk is a good boy and he will only come when he's earned it.

"use your words, baby." 

jeongguk doesn’t miss a beat. “yes, noona, I understand.”

“I knew you would, my good boy,” jieun says, stroking his face affectionately. she leans forward, then, and presses a kiss to jeongguk’s lips, sweet and chaste. jeongguk whines when she pulls away before he can have any chance of deepening it, and it makes her smile. “now, now, don’t you pout at me like that. I’ve prepared a little something for you that I think you’re really going to enjoy.”

jeongguk blinks. “oh?”

“mhm. keep your eyes on me, yeah?” 

she winks at him, and then she’s standing up from the bed and moving to stand in front of the foot of the bed, in front of jeongguk. as she goes, she reaches for the bottom part of her sweater and drags it up her body to slowly reveal what seems to be the multi layered pink straps of the harness she was hiding underneath her clothes. jeongguk’s mouth both dries and waters at the same time when jieun turns around to face him and he sees the front, which is mostly made of sewn-in flower appliqués and what seemed to be several dangling pearlish strands. 

“what do you think?” jieun purrs, even though the tone of her voice betrays that she knows exactly what jeongguk thinks. “you told me you had a thing for harnesses, so I thought it would make a very nice surprise.”

jeongguk swallows. his mouth opens and closes but the words won’t come out. he didn’t think it was possible for jieun to look any more stunning than she already does, but he has been undoubtedly proven wrong. 

“jieun-ah,” jeongguk says, with as much feeling he can put into his voice. “you look gorgeous. thank you so much for this I - I love it.”

“it’s my pleasure, darling,” she says, sounding immensely pleased with the compliment. her cheeks are pink. jeongguk thinks she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. 

he doesn’t think he could take off her eyes off jieun even if he really wanted to, at that moment, when her hands come up to massage her breasts and a little moan escapes her mouth when her thumb catches on the piercing in her left nipple. jeongguk whines right with her. he doesn’t understand why his eyes prickle with tears as he watches jieun’s hand slide down her body to undo the zipper of her jeans and pull them down slightly to let jeongguk see a hint of two straps wrapping around her waist and disappearing behind her back, the pearl strands hanging from them, the flowers covering the skin right underneath her bellybutton. 

jeongguk nearly chokes on his own saliva. “there’s - more?”

“yes, baby, there’s more,” jieun giggles. “it’s a two-piece set. see?”

jieun pushes her jeans all the way down and steps out of them, kicking them to the side, and for a minute jeongguk is so overwhelmed by the sight of jieun’s glistening pussy so perfectly framed by the straps and the flower appliqués that all the words of admiration he had for her dissolved on his tongue before he could even open his mouth. 

“noona,” jeongguk sniffles, barely resisting the urge to make grabby hands at her. “please.”

“what’s the matter, baby? you want this?” jieun says, sliding a hand between her legs to rub at her pussy, spreading the wetness there with her fingers and dipping the tip of a teasing finger in her entrance before sliding her fingers back up to rub at her clit. her voice comes out deliciously breathy when she says: “you want noona’s pussy? you want to feel it around your cock? want it on your mouth?”

“I - y-yes, I do,” jeongguk grits out, hips canting up uselessly into the air. his fingers are white-knuckled around the duvet in a desperate effort not to touch himself. “anywhere - anything you want to give me, noona. gukkie will take anything noona gives him. ”

“is that so, pretty baby?” jieun hums, tilting her head to the side like she’s thinking about it. when she takes her hand off her pussy her fingers come away wet. “anything noona wants to give you? hm, but I thought that what you really wanted was my strap?”

jeongguk groans. yes, he wants that more than anything else in the world right now. he wants jieun to hold him down and fuck him with her strap until he’s a shaking sobbing mess and he can barely remember his own name, but he also wants to taste her, wants to fuck her until she’s coming all over his cock, because he’s her good boy and that’s what she deserves.

“how about this? I’m feeling generous today, and since you have been good for me so far,” jieun says, walking forward until her knees bump against the edge of the bed, her wet fingers held up in the air like a prize. “I will let you have a taste, before I get you ready for noona’s strap just like you wanted, and if you take it like a good boy, noona will let you have her pussy. what do you say, hm?”

jeongguk nods enthusiastically, his hair bouncing wildly around him as he does. “yes, /yes/, noona. I’d love that. thank you so much.”

jieun chuckles. “it’s my pleasure, darling boy. open your mouth for me.”

he obeys immediately, letting his mouth fall open and sticking his tongue out. jeongguk wraps his lips around jieun’s fingers the second they’re in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them to clean them thoroughly and moaning at the taste. he looks up at jieun, brown eyes wide and shining with unshed tears, and she coos at him, running her free hand through his messy hair to get it out of his face again.

“how do you feel so far, baby?” jieun says, letting her fingers slip out of jeongguk’s mouth. “give me a color.”

“ ‘m good, noona. I feel - feel good,” jeongguk replies quickly. “green is my color now, noona.”

jieun gives him a soft smile. “I’m glad to hear that, gukkie. remember that we can stop anytime you want, okay?”

jeongguk nods. “I know, noona. I promise I’ll tell you if something doesn’t feel good.”

“good, that’s good. I just wanted to make sure,” she says. “now, I want you take off your underwear and get on your hands and knees for me while I go get what I need, okay, gukkie?”

jeongguk is scrambling to obey with a breathy “yes, noona” before jieun’s words are even out of her mouth. while jieun rummages through a bag that hangs on the doorknob of jeongguk’s door that he literally hadn’t noticed until that moment, jeongguk is quick to hook his thumbs into the waistband of his soiled underwear and tug it down his legs, kicking it aside when he’s done. he hisses a little when the cold air of the room comes in contact with his flushed cock, but he dutifully gets on his hands and knees and waits patiently for jieun to come back, this time, with her strap on.

it’s a bit nerve-wracking to hear clearly putting the harness on and adjusting it and not be able to see her doing it, but jeongguk guesses that’s the point. it’s an exercise in patience: if he waits until he has jieun’s permission to look at her he will most likely be rewarded, but if he turns say, right now, jieun will surely scold him for being impatient. jeongguk curls his fingers in the duvet, decides he can wait a bit more. he feels a bit embarrassed at being so exposed, but he’s trying his best to not think about it. it’s just jieun, whom he trusts and loves. he doesn’t have anything to be embarrassed about, not with her.

he bites down on his lips to try and stop the smile that fights to break out on his face. he’s so excited. he’s been waiting so long to try this, to get pegged, and the fact that that he gets to do it with jieun just makes everything ten times better.

“I’m gonna prep you now, yeah? get you all nice and ready to take my strap,” jieun says, sounding much closer than before. he hears the sound of a bottle being uncapped, and it takes everything in him to just not turn around and look. 

he jumps a little when jieun’s lubed-up middle finger comes to rub at his hole, but he relaxes immediately with a pleased sigh when she spreads the lube nicely over his hole before pushing it in to the first knuckle, fucking it in and out slowly to get him accustomed to it, gently begin to stretch him out. he whines when she pushes it in a little further in, to the second knuckle, picking up the speed now.

“oh,” jeongguk says, his mouth falling open, brows scrunched up in a little frown. “oh, noona.”

jieun smiles. she buries her finger in to the last knuckle and lets it stay there for a few seconds, groaning appreciatively at the way jeongguk clenches repeatedly around it.

“good, baby?” she asks, starting to move her finger again when jeongguk just nods his head, too overwhelmed to use his words in that moment. “I’ve only given you one finger and you’re already like this, are you sure you’re going to be able to take my strap?”

“yes, yes, I will, noona. I want it so bad,” jeongguk whines. “I - I want more, please - “

“such a polite boy,” jieun coos. “well, since you said please, I think you deserve another finger.”

she pulls her finger out until it’s resting against his rim and presses her index finger right against it, pushing them in together. jeongguk moans shakily, squirming at the stretch but pushing back against jieun’s fingers because he likes the feel of it, likes the pleasurable burn of the way she scissors her fingers to get him all loose and ready for her strap. 

his dick twitches, hanging hard and heavy between his legs. it’s leaking almost steadily now, flushed an angry red at the tip. he’s so hard it hurts, burns with the need to - to come, and jieun is making him feel so good with her fingers jeongguk is starting to think he’s not going to be able to hold himself back from coming until jieun gives him permission to do it.

“n-noona,” he whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut as a tear rolls down his cheek. “noona, I’m - I’m close.”

“oh, is that so?” jieun says, squeezing in a third finger and fucking them all quick and hard making jeongguk cry out. “is my baby close to coming just from my fingers in his tight little hole?”

jeongguk sobs, curling into himself. he doesn’t know if he wants to get away or get closer to jieun’s fingers.

“yes, y-yes noona, please - “

jeongguk wails when jieun curls her fingers and hits his prostate, and does it again, and again and jeongguk can’t - can’t hold it anymore -

he didn’t notice jieun’s other hand sliding between his legs to reach for the base of his cock, though. when jeongguk cries in alarm that he’s about to come, jieun curls her fingers tight around it, effectively tugging him back from where he was about to fall over the edge. 

“not just yet, pretty baby,” jieun says, pulling her fingers out and wiping them on the sheets carelessly to rub comfortingly at the small of jeongguk’s back as he sobs. “how are you doing? color?”

“green,” jeongguk sniffles. “it’s - it’s green. ‘m fine, I just really want to come.”

“and you will come, baby,” jieun assures him softly. “you’ve been so so good for me, taking everything I give you so well. you deserve it.”

jeongguk raises his head, hiccups. “thank - thank you, noona.”

“of course, jeongguk-ah, anything for you,” jieun says. “look at me, guk-ah, look at what I have for you.”

jeongguk turns his head to look back at jieun, and he barely manages to swallow the whine crawling up his throat when he sees her strap: bright pink, just on the right side of big and with a pretty wicked curve that has jeongguk’s hole clenching around nothing in anticipation.

“what do you think? you think you’ll be able to take it?” 

“I love it, it looks so ⎼ ” jeongguk groans, already imagining it inside of him. “yes, noona, please.”

“alright then, baby,” jieun says, reaching for the bottle of lube again. “on your back now. I wanna see your pretty face when I fuck you.”

jeongguk flushes, but is quick to obey: he turns on his back with barely restrained enthusiasm, keeping his legs bent at the knees and spread so jieun can get in between them. he watches intently as she lubes up the strap thoroughly before positioning herself; she rubs the head of the strap along jeongguk’s crack a few times, slaps it against his twitching hole until jeongguk is almost crying again and begging her to just put it in ⎼

his jaw drops open when she finally does: the girth of the dildo stretches him just right and when he clenches down on it, the material gives just the tiniest bit and jeongguk likes that, likes how it doesn’t just feel like hard plastic. the feel of it inside him is both what he expected and nothing like it: it feels… wider, somehow, than jieun or his own fingers felt. it burns a little, but it’s a pleasurable kind of burn that eventually turns into just pleasure as jieun keeps rocking her hips gently back and forth, to get him accustomed to it, until she’s bottomed out and jeongguk is clutching desperately at the sheets, wanting more.

“how does that feel, pretty baby?” jieun asks, running her hands through jeongguk’s hair. “is it good?”

“oh, it’s so good,” jeongguk moans. “feels so good, noona, I feel so, so ⎼ full ⎼ “  
jieun pulls back until only the tip of the dildo remains inside of jeongguk and then she pushes forward again, doing it twice, three times more until she has a rhythm going that has jeongguk nearly losing his mind from how good it feels. his hands come up to cover his eyes as he sobs, trying to hide his tears form jieun, but of course she has none of it.

“ah ah, none of that, pretty,” jieun tuts, tugging his at his hands until she manages to get them away from jeongguk’s face. she cups his face between her hands, wiping his tears away. “you look so beautiful like this, falling apart on my strap. is noona making you feel good?”

“so good, so so good, ah ⎼ “ jeongguk cries, nearly incoherent. “ ‘m ⎼ I think I’m ⎼ gonna ⎼ “

“gonna come on my strap?” jieun says, reaching down to wrap a hand around jeongguk’s neglected dick, stroking it in time with her thrusts. “gonna come all over yourself with my strap in your tight little ass like a good boy?”

jeongguk keens, thrashing almost, unable to handle all the pleasure coursing through his body. he thinks he nods, thinks he screams “yes, yes, yes, oh please” his orgasm so close he can pretty much taste it in the back of his teeth, because the next thing he knows jieun is leaning forward so they’re chest to chest, whispering in his ear: “that’s a good boy, come for me jeonggukkie, come for noona.”

jeongguk tips over the edge, finally, then and he’s certain that he blacks out for at least a few seconds as he comes, crying and babbling jieun’s name. he comes harder than he has ever come before, all over his stomach, chest and some even gets on his chin; it feels like the orgasm is never-ending, starting from the very core of him and spreading outwards, reaching every crevice in his body. 

he sags against the mattress when he’s done, still twitching with the post-orgasm aftershocks. he blinks fast, and when that doesn’t get rid of the tears in his eyes, he rubs at them with his hands. 

“ ⎼ guk? jeongguk?”

“wh - what?” jeongguk squints. his vision is still adjusting, but he’s able to see jieun curled around him, leaning in close, a worried pinch to her brows that he doesn’t like. “noona?”

she relaxes considerably, though, when he speaks. “you scared me for a second there, gukkie. are you okay? how do you feel?”

“I’m ⎼ I feel.. floaty,” jeongguk says. it feels like all of his bones have turned into liquid. “like I’m on a cloud.”

“that’s okay, honey,” jieun strokes his hair gently, scratching her nails against his scalp nicely. “but it’s time to come back, yeah?”

“mhm,” jeongguk hums. “I wanna make you come.”

“that’s alright, darling, you don’t have to ⎼ “

“but noona said I could,” jeongguk says, not above pouting to get what he wants. “you said I could have your pussy if I took your strap like a good boy.”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” jieun says, fond. “well, you have been such a good boy for me you deserve a reward for it. you can have noona’s pussy now, baby boy.”

jeongguk doesn’t waste a single second. he settles between jieun’s spread legs as soon as she takes off the harness, and leans down to press gentle kisses along her pussy pussy lips before licking in between them, from her dripping hole to her clit a few times; he groans when she grabs a fistful of his hair, moaning as she tilts her hips up towards his mouth, seeking more.

he goes straight for it, knowing she must be pretty worked up already. he gropes blindly around the sheets until he gets a hold of the lube, pulling back briefly so he can pour some on his fingers before going back at it; he pushes lubed up finger inside her as he licks at her clit, hums as he wraps his lips around it and sucks. 

“you’re so good, baby,” jieun moans, squeezing her thighs around his head. “you’re making me feel so good, ah, I’m so close.”

jeongguk groans and keeps going, fits a second finger next to the first and curling them; he knows he’s found her spot when she all but screams “oh, right there jeonggukkie, right there.” it doesn’t take him very long to make her come, all over his fingers and mouth, with a little pleased sigh of jeongguk’s name. he makes a show of licking his fingers clean when he pulls them out, making her giggle. 

he climbs up her body, then, and snuggles up to her. 

“how do you feel baby?” she asks, pressing soft kisses to his neck. “was it good? anything you didn’t like?”

jeongguk shakes his head, burying his face further into her neck. “I feel good. I feel really good. I liked everything about it, thank you so much, noona, for doing this with me.”

“of course, gukkie. I’m glad to hear it was as good for you as it was for me,” she presses a kiss to his forehead. “let me up for a second so I can clean you up?”  
“no,” jeongguk frowns, holding onto her tighter. “I wanna cuddle.”

jieun laughs. “okay, okay, baby. we’ll cuddle for a bit and then we can clean up, it’s fine.”

“and play with my hair.”

“and I’ll play with your hair.”

jeongguk doesn’t exactly mean to doze off, but that’s exactly what he does. he wakes up to jieun shaking him up gently by the shoulder, a warm cloth in her hand. she wipes gently between his legs, and lets him know she’s drawn a bath for them.

she offers him her hand. “come on, baby, before the water gets cold.”

jeongguk takes her hand, lets her pull him into the bathroom with a smile and a kiss.


End file.
